The Field of the Damned
by livvylovesyou
Summary: I saw the bodies, the blood, the monstrosity. I saw the lights leave their eyes. I saw it. I saw everything. And I plan to share it with the world. My name is Cat Valentine. This is my story. This is what happened in the Field of the Damned. CANCELLED.
1. Introduction

They say that on the night of a full moon, a terror is unleashed in that graveyard.

That once you're inside, with the stones around you, you won't come out.

They say it's impossible to escape.

They say it's an unimaginable thing.

That you won't have time to scream before you die.

They are the people who've watched from outside the iron gates.

They are the ones who watched their fellow humans ripped limb from limb.

That have seen the dark terror in the graveyard.

That are now insane from fear.

They say that you'd have to be crazy to go there.

Crazy, or damned.

They say that the horrors that occur cannot be described in words.

They say that the killings are brutal and swift.

They say? I say.

I am the only one who's been inside and lived through the horror.

I was there, one night, when the moon hung full in the sky.

I saw the terror, the killings, the madness that went on inside those iron bars.

I saw the bodies, the blood, the monstrosity.

I saw the lights leave their eyes.

I saw it.

I saw _everything_.

And I plan to share it with the world.

So you will know not to go to the graveyard on full moon nights.

So you will know to stay far away from that field of death.

So you will know the terror, the horrible deaths that befell my friends that night.

My name is Cat Valentine.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark.

Well, no, that's not true. The moon was full, which made it bright. The world was fuzzy, but I suppose that's because I was drunk. Beck was holding me up. He was sober. He was the only one.

There were six of us. That would mark the last time there were six of us. They should have listened to me.

I don't remember much before the adrenaline set in and sobered me up. I know there were headlights. They were too damn bright. They blinded me. I remember Beck cursed, and made me run. I remember him wrenching open the rusty metal gate. I remember being tossed to the cold ground, trying to speak, and having his hand pressed over my mouth. Then he let me go. "What the hell?" I asked him. My words were slurred.

"It was a cop." Beck said. At least, I think that was what he said. "We're underage. He would have realized you were drunk. We had to hide." I remember nodding. It sounded good. But I was wasted. Everything sounded good.

He went to open the gate again. He cursed. "Let me try." Andre (I think it was Andre) said. It was stuck. I remember being scared. I turned around. We were in some kind of graveyard. It was shadowed. It was scary.

I think something moved among the stones, but it might have been the alcohol playing tricks on me. The gate still wouldn't open. Tori was holding onto my arm. She was crying. She'd had even more to drink than I did. I watched the graves, looking for whatever had moved before. It didn't come. We still couldn't get the door open.

Jade said that there was another entrance on the other side. Beck said we should look for it. I remember being pulled to my feet and walking through the graves. I think I told Beck about the movement, but he didn't believe me. He told me the booze was thinking for me. It sounded rational. We walked for about five minutes. Robbie kept tripping. Beck was trying to hold everyone together. The world was spinning a bit, the moon glowing in a kaleidoscope of different colors.

I saw the movement again, and I pointed it out to Beck. He saw it too. "It's probably a stray cat." he said. "Don't think about it"

"We should go back." I said. They should have listened to me.

He shook his head. "We're almost there."

I followed him only because he was sober. They should have listened to me. The dark terror moved through the graves again, and I screamed. Beck shushed me quickly.

I felt a chill move down my spine, and as the adrenaline rushed through me, turning the drunken haze to shocking clarity. I could have sworn I felt something rush past my leg. It felt like human skin, bristled with coarse hairs. I couldn't move. I fell to my knees, screaming.

Beck yanked me to my feet. "Come ON!" he hissed, but my legs were locked, and I didn't dare move a muscle. I was frozen with fear, trapped in that position, my legs bent, my eyes rolled back, screaming silently. "Cat, it's okay." Beck said, wrapping his arms around me. "We'll make it out."

I remember not believing him, but following anyways. I don't know why I followed. Couldn't he see that I was right? We walked through more graves, until we reached the second gate. Beck dropped me and moved to open it. It didn't budge. He slammed into it sideways, banging his shoulder into the rusted metal until he screamed in pain. Jade broke down into tears, hugging her legs. "It's okay." Beck said, gasping, clutching his shoulder. "We just have to last the night. There'll be someone to find us in the morning."

If only he had known that by the morning, there wouldn't be an us. The people would come, but they would only find me, banging on the bars, bloody, sobbing, screaming, half-mad from terror and pain.

We settled down against the fence, and the others fell asleep immediately. I remember not being able to even close my eyes. I was scared. We were in a graveyard. The only light was from the moon. There was something- or someone- here with us. They should have listened to me.

I saw something move behind a distant stone, and tried to warn Beck, but he was asleep. I didn't know what it was. It was moving. It was circling. It was coming closer. All of a sudden, I could see the thing on the crest of the hill. It was hunched over, curled up on itself, and stood on legs that were weak and brittle-looking. The moonlight shone off its- skin, for lack of a better term. It looked human. Sort of. I was frozen with fear against Beck's side.

And then I heard a sound which cleared my mind entirely. It was eerie, terrifying. Broken, mystifying, beautiful. And very, very loud. It was a howl. Like that of a wolf, only coming from a very human throat. It made my blood run cold, and my breathing stop. The howl echoed into the night, reverberating off the stones. Beside me, Beck woke, and I pointed to the creature on the hill.

He gasped, a tiny intake of breath, and the tiny sound sent the creature's head turning this way. The moonlight shone off its eyes. They were red. They were looking at me.

Slowly but surely, the creature began to move down the hill towards us.

They should have listened to me. They should have listened to me. They should have listened to me.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a year, and I still can't forget it. My hair is growing in white. I have scratches all over my body. They are from my nails.

I haven't left my house since that night. At least, not knowingly. I wake up sometimes with the window open, and grass and mud on my feet and body. I don't know how it happened.

My dog is dead. I don't know what happened, but she must have died in my bed. There is blood and fur on my sheets. I wonder what became of the body. My mother doesn't come in anymore. She slides my meals under the door. It is usually soup. But I don't like soup anymore. I don't like anything anymore.

Except pain, and blood.

I am lost.

* * *

><p>The creature moved toward us, and Beck and I scrambled to wake the others. One by one they saw the creature coming at us, and moved to stand. I held them down. Fast movements would provoke it. We inched along the fence, and once we were out of charging range, we ran. As I had predicted, the creature broke into an odd, lilting run. It wasn't fast, though, and we moved out of range quickly.<p>

Beck told us the safest place for us was in a tree. We ran to the nearest oak and climbed up until we were high in the branches. We waited. The creature didn't come. It must have lost interest.

We were up there for what felt like hours, and I was forever hoping that the light would start to dawn on the horizon. It only seemed to get darker, though. My legs started to cramp. We didn't want to talk, in fear that the creature would come. We waited longer, until one voice broke the silence.

"I'm going to go down." Tori said.

"No!" we all shouted, and we heard the creature howl again.

"Yes, I am!" Tori snapped. "You're all insane! You're all crazy! That... thing, on the hill, was just our imaginations going nuts. There is nothing out there, and you're supposed to pull the damn gate open, not push it, you idiots!"

Beck nearly slapped himself. Though it was dark, I could almost see a blush creep into his cheeks. "So what do you think?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to making decisions. "Do you think we should try pulling the gate?" Beck asked again.

"If we leave the tree that thing will get us." I managed to say.

"It wasn't moving that fast." Jade said. "If we run for it, we can probably get to the gate before it reaches us."

"But we don't know where it is!" I protested. "It could be right over there, for all we know!" I pointed at the nearest gray slab.

"You heard that howl, Cat. It's far away."

It was clear I would lose the argument, though it would later come out that I was right. Still, there was some truth to the fact that the creature probably wouldn't get us, if we ran, and it was far enough away. I nodded at Tori. "Lead the way." She started to climb down the tree.

The second she moved I wanted to call her back. A sense of impending doom clouded my thoughts. It was a scary thought. Just then, I saw a movement among the stones. I wanted to tell her to come back, but I was afraid to make a noise. If she ran, maybe she could make it...

I tapped Robbie's shoulder, pointing out the motion in the graves. His eyes widened. "Tori!" he shouted, but my hand, now clasped over his mouth, muffled the sound.

"She could make it if she's quiet." I whispered in his ear.

The sound of Robbie's muffled call turned Tori's head, and she looked back at us. We motioned her back, but she shook her head and continued down. We were so silent, we could hear her foot crush the grass.

But that meant the creature could hear it too.

Tori took a few cautious steps. The creature moved. She must have seen it, because she walked faster. The creature followed, and Tori broke into a run, dashing for the gate. She was fast. I would have told her to go out for track, if what happened next hadn't occurred.

The creature shot out of the graves, loping on all fours. It had a tail, and an oddly wolf-like face. It ran for Tori. She dodged it, flying for the gate. We would never know if the gate was unlocked, because the next second, she was taken down. The werewolf (for lack of a better term, it was more reptilian than mammal) tore at her midsection, ripping into her intestines. She fell. It severed her neck in one snap of its jaws. We stared down in shock, but none of us wanted to save her. We knew it was too late.

We watched for only a matter of tens of seconds as the werewolf reduced Tori's body to a pile of bloody shreds. It appeared to have eaten the bones as well. Shaken, we huddled against one another in the tree.

The first of us had fallen.


End file.
